A Vampire's Kiss
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Kisara is a confident woman who works for Seto Kaiba at Kaiba Corp, when her mother forces her to marry someone she can't stand, Seto begins trying to stop the wedding. The catch? He's a vampire... Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Vampire's Kiss**_

_Hey, so this is the option from my poll that scored the highest. You can probably tell from the title which one it is._

_This entire fic is dedicated to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ because she sent me a message telling me her top 4 and this one was one she especially liked._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

__

Name: Kisara Seren Jones

Age: 21

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Blue

Nationality: ¾ Welsh, ¼ English

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I have never met a vampire personally, but I don't know what might happen tomorrow._" _**Bela Lugosi**_

Kisara Jones wasn't the sort of woman to have relationships, she just didn't have time. She was essentially married to her work as Personal Assistant to Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp. Sure she had friends but she didn't want a boyfriend, in her experience they were nothing but trouble. She'd dumped her last one when she found out that not only had he been sleeping with her, but also her supposed 'best friend'. After that she washed her hands of all men. She had a very slim build, in fact her waist was tiny; she wasn't anorexic or anything, she was just built that way. In fact, her waist looked smaller than it actually was due to her height, she was 5'7", just slightly above the average height for a woman; this emphasized the slightness of her waist, it looked 18 inches but in reality it was actually 24.

At this precise moment in time she was sat at her desk writing a memo that Mr Kaiba had asked her to write for him, reminding all staff that getting someone else to punch in for you at the end of your break while still staying on your break would not be tolerated. The phone next to her rang and, without taking her eyes off the screen of her laptop, she picked it up.

"Hello, Kaiba Corp, this is Kisara Jones, Mr Kaiba's P.A. speaking, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Kisara, it's mummy. My landlord's threatening to kick me out! I don't know what to do, can you come here right away and help me?" Kisara's mother, Caroline Smith wailed down the phone.

"Mother I am at work, you cannot expect me to drop everything when it suits you, especially after your attitude towards me while I was growing up. I will stop by later but I am _**not**_ promising anything." Kisara said sharply before putting the phone down and getting on with her work. Kisara had never had a good relationship with her mother, mainly because her mother had spent her time out partying and with men while Kisara lived with her father, Barri Jones. Kisara adored her father and always hated her mother for how she acted towards him. Unfortunately, Caroline Smith was a user. She used anyone she could, including her daughter and she wasn't about to take 'not right now' for an answer. She rang every 5 minutes and Kisara refused to answer her mobile phone unless it said that it was someone else on the caller id. Eventually she turned her phone off just so that she could concentrate.

By lunchtime her mood had not improved, she'd turned her phone on to check her messages and found several hundred voicemail messages, all from her mother. She never went out for lunch like the other girls who worked at Kaiba Corp; once, on her first day they'd invited her along but all they were interested in was gossiping about others and fantasizing about Mr Kaiba. Kisara had never joined them again and it wasn't long before they stopped inviting her. Usually she ate alone at her desk but sometimes, when Mr Kaiba's little brother was in the building he joined her as well. Mr Kaiba ate in his office and, at first, he was as intolerant of her as he was most other people, but when he realised just how dedicated to her job she was, he would, on occasion, stop and talk to her for a few moments. Those conversations always cheered her up slightly but as he was really busy he was unable to even leave his office all day. Kisara suspected that her mother hadn't paid her bills on time again.

She managed to finish at around 5pm so she drove over to her mother's tatty apartment in her silver Aston Martin DB9. It turns out that, just like she suspected, she hadn't paid her bills. Before Kisara had had to argue with the landlord and, occasionally, even pay the bills to get him to not throw her out. As she stepped into the dingy flat, Adam Phelps, the landlord, started leering at her as if she were some whore. She really took exception to that as she always made sure that she was dressed professionally. On this particular day she was wearing a black knee-length pencil skirt that was laced up with white ribbon at the back, a cream and black blouse with capped sleeves and ruffles an a pair of black and cream pumps with a two inch heel. This was paired with her usual pair of black square glasses to create a very professional look. Her silky long black hair was in a high bun with a few curling tendrils escaping and framing her pale face. Her eye makeup was very understated, some black mascara and black eyeliner framing her almond shaped, bright blue eyes. She wore bright red lipstick to add a bit of colour to her face and that was it. Around her neck she wore a dragon pendant that her father had given her for her 18th birthday, something that she always wore; it was on a long chain that dipped into her cleavage, hiding the dragon. In her ears she wore a pair of simple dangling earrings made of light blue Swarovski crystals. So she knew that she didn't in the least bit look slutty, but still he leered at her.

"What's the problem?" She sighed, wanting desperately to leave.

"There's no problem _**now**_." He leered before nodding to her mother and leaving.

"So you solved the problem on your own? Thank God you managed to do _**something**_ yourself!" Kisara sighed, turning to leave.

"Not quite darling." Her mother said, causing her to turn and stare at her, waiting for an explanation.

"You see, he's been wanting a wife for a while now and he said that I could stay if I helped him find one. I know that you're single so I suggested that he marry you and he liked the idea." Her mother explained. Kisara just stood there, silent and shocked.

"You don't need to worry about the arrangements, it's all taken care of. The wedding's in 3 days time. Here's your ring." Her mother continued before handing her a heavy gold ring with a large pink fake diamond. Kisara drove home, completely on autopilot.

__

At work the next day she refused to wear the ring on her hand, instead she wore it on a chain that was hidden by her clothes. The entire day didn't go well for her, she managed to spill her coffee before she even left for work and was 10 minutes late. By lunchtime she was so irritated with the other girls at Kaiba Corp that she felt ready to throttle them. They'd started gossiping about her behind her back again, not realising that she was right behind them. They then had the audacity to look indignant when she refused to talk to them. This level of bitchiness lasted right up until the end of the day, by which time, they were lucky that they had escaped unscathed. Kisara's temper was legendarily bad, especially when provoked. The only reason Kisara didn't physically attack the lot of them was because Mr Kaiba would have been annoyed and she didn't want to risk getting sacked, especially as she loved her job. There had been a weird moment before when Mr Kaiba had stopped as he was walking from a meeting to his office where he stared at her for a few moments. It was a very intense gaze and it seemed to Kisara that it lasted hours where in actual fact it only lasted a few seconds. In those few seconds she'd found herself being swallowed up by his cerulean eyes that seemed fathomless. It was like he was trying to read her every thought just by looking at her.

She drove home and immediately ordered in Chinese food, she just wasn't in the mood to cook, even though she was very good at it. She poured herself a large glass of red wine and settled down to eat her food; once she'd had enough, she put the leftovers in the fridge, poured herself another glass of wine and began to run herself a bath. It was just the thing she needed to relax herself and, by the time she was out, she felt much better. She read for an hour or so before making herself a tall latte and finishing off a report for Mr Kaiba that was due in the morning. She fell asleep around midnight after finishing the report; her sleep was deep and uninterrupted by dreams.

__

He'd watched her for years, ever since she'd started work at Kaiba Corp. He first noticed her because there was something different about her, about the way she moved, the way she acted and even the way she thought. He could hear others' thoughts as clearly as if they were speaking the words. Most people just thought random words or phrases but she thought in coherent sentences. Even her attitude towards him was different; because of what he was women often found him compelling and were desperate to get him to notice them, how ironic that the only woman who caught his eye didn't even care if she did or not. As time passed he realised that she was his ideal woman, as well as being intelligent she was pretty and kind. He didn't make a move on her, her attitude towards dating was completely indifferent so he was assured that there would be plenty of time to get her. But that morning, after a meeting he'd caught an errant thought from her mind that made him have to stop and look at her. She was getting married in two days! Although, she didn't seem happy about it. He realised then, as he looked at her intensely for a few moments, that time was running out. He had to get her before he lost her forever.

He waited until after midnight before driving round to her house, thanking his lucky stars that he'd insisted that every employee put down their address in case of emergency. He arrived at around one am. Stealthily he left his car in a shadow and crept towards the silent house before looking for an open window to climb through. There was one, a set of French windows with a balcony, that had some ivy growing near it providing a handy way to climb up. As quick as a flash he was up the ivy and through the open French windows before any human eye could see him. He looked around the room to figure out where to go from there, noticing that it was decorated in deep green and white. There was a white iron bed with green silk sheets near the windows and, sleeping soundly in the bed was Kisara. He smiled, thinking that this would be easier than he thought. Carefully he walked to her bedside and looked down at her. Her long black hair was laying about her head, curling slightly and contrasting sharply with her pale, almost translucent skin; her eyelashes were the same deep black and were very long as they lay softly on her cheeks. She looked like an angel, she was so calm and peaceful. It almost broke his heart at what he had to do but that wasn't going to stop him. He gently pulled back her covers and then stopped, his eyes widening slightly. She was wearing a short black silk nightgown that ended midway up her creamy thigh. He'd never seen a more erotic sight in his entire life as Kisara at that moment. He gently lifted her up, making sure that he didn't wake her, and buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her human scent. She smelled like lilies, green tea and lemons, a mixture that shouldn't work but did on her. He breathed in her delicious scent for a few more moments before gently kissing the side of her neck, cupping the other side with his hand. She moaned slightly and tilted her head, giving him more access. He smirked slightly into the kiss before drawing away to look at her. Then he caused his fangs to extend. He looked at her once more, sadly this time before kissing her neck again.

She relaxed even more and, it was then that he struck. Quickly he bit down, his needle-sharp fangs piercing her delicate skin and sinking through her flesh, causing her to gasp in her sleep. Her blood was the sweetest he'd ever tasted, he knew from her thoughts about her ex when they were still together that she wasn't a virgin, something about her just made her blood sweet. He drank from her for several moments, taking a couple pints of blood from her. He carefully pulled his fangs out from her neck and retracted them before laying her down gently. He licked away the lingering trace of her blood from his lips and left quickly. As he drove he thought about her and what he was doing to her; for one brief moment he regretted it, the tainting of something that seemed so pure but his natural selfishness kicked in once more. The simple fact was that he wanted her; when she was content to go through her life as single as he was, he could live with that as there was no chance that he'd lose her and that some day he might be able to persuade her to fall for him but as soon as she came to be married he was determined to put a stop to that. She didn't know it but numerous times he'd managed to stop men from asking her on a date without even them realising who was foiling their plans. In his mind no one could have her but him. It wasn't even an option to give her up so that she could live a human life. While many thought of him as cold and unfeeling, very few were actually privy to his real emotions. Somehow Kisara had managed to worm her way into his heart, the only woman to do so in a _**long**_ time. As he'd drank from her he'd caught more of her situation from her mind, someone was forcing her to marry; the thought that someone was messing with her made his blood boil. After all, you don't mess with anything that belongs to Seto Kaiba and get away with it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Vampire's Kiss**_

_Hey, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I have to admit that there won't be many chapters to this story simply because it only takes place over a couple of days and unlike Ian McEwan, something actually happens plot-wise when I write._

_So a big thanks to __**SetoKaibafan12338**__ for the review and adding this story to your favourite story list, I'm glad you like it. Also thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ for the lovely review, I'm glad that you like it! And thanks to __**Dragongal**__, there is another sort of SetoXKisara fic where she's not the vampire, well…actually it's Seth that's the vampire but you get the idea, it's called "__**My Cain**__" if you're interested.____I'm dedicating this chapter to you three…_

_Also thanks to __**codeblueeyes987**__ for adding this story to their story alert list._

_So the idea behind this fic actually comes from a random little fantasy of mine, what can I say except vampires are sexy! Lol!_

_Because there are going to be so few chapters I'm opening my poll again without this option so that I know which story I'm writing next._

_Anything you recognise is not mine. Seriously, I don't own Yu Gi Oh or Seto Kaiba (as much as I would like to…:-P), all I own is the plot._

_SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK _

_**Chapter 2**_

"_The strength of the vampire is that people will not believe in him._" _**Garrett Ford**_

When Kisara woke up for work the next day, she really didn't want to get out of bed. She was exhausted, even though she'd slept since before midnight. As she changed into her normal uniform, she saw that she was paler than normal, not that she wasn't pale normally. Mentally she shrugged it off and set off for work. Her sense of exhaustion did not diminish once there, if anything it got worse. And as if that wasn't bad enough, all the other girls were laughing at how pale she was. It wasn't particularly hurtful but it _**did**_ annoy her. For most of the day she found it almost impossible to concentrate, at one point it got so bad that Mr Kaiba insisted that she leave early and finish her work at home so as not to cause an accident. After much protesting that she was fine, she eventually gave in and left at around 3:30. She worked for a couple more hours before getting the leftovers from her Chinese food the night before and eating it slowly. The food actually seemed to wake her up slightly and she decided to get started on a research project into Consumer Purchases that Mr Kaiba had asked her to do by the end of the month. She got so into it that she didn't notice that it was getting onto midnight.

What made her stop working was the chime of the clock in her hallway as it struck midnight. She sat bolt upright and stared at it for a moment from her living room before saving her work and shutting off her laptop. She then made her way up to her room to get ready for bed after checking that all the doors and windows on the ground floor were locked. She quickly took off her makeup, brushed her teeth and then settled down to sleep. For some reason she was even more alert than before, almost as if the night was what was keeping her awake. It was 1 am and she still hadn't fallen asleep when she heard the noise. It was a gentle scraping sound, almost as if someone was climbing the ivy outside her open bedroom window, it only lasted a second so she wasn't even sure that she'd heard it. She shrugged to herself before getting into bed to go to sleep.

_SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK _

Everything was silent again as he made his way back to Kisara's home. He'd almost felt bad when he saw how tired she was at work that day, almost but not quite. He couldn't tell her what he was doing, not yet. If he told her now she'd most likely have two reactions; first, she wouldn't believe him and second, she'd be extremely annoyed and Seto had no desire to be on the receiving end of her temper as he'd witnessed it's explosive nature several times before when she'd dealt with idiotic men on her own who wouldn't leave her alone. He climbed up the ivy once more to her room, although this time he accidentally pulled a part of it off the wall, making a small, almost silent noise of annoyance as it happened.

As he pulled himself up onto her balcony he sensed something different from the night before. Her breathing wasn't as deep and even and she was tossing and turning.

'_She's awake?_' He thought, panicking slightly before he forced himself to calm down. It would do him no good to panic now, he needed to change his plan slightly, if he didn't bite her soon then he'd have to start all over again. He waited until she'd turned her head away from him before he went to her side, so fast that it only took a fraction of a second. Without warning He grabbed her and sank his fangs into her vein, causing her to cry out slightly. It was more of an attack this time than a gentle thing but that couldn't be helped, no matter how much Seto regretted biting her this way. She'd struggled slightly at first but soon she went slightly limp in his arms. After a few moments he withdrew his fangs, placed a gentle kiss where he had bitten and laid her back down.

"Tomorrow will be the last time that this will happen, I promise. During the wedding, when the minister asks if anyone objects, say that you do and explain that you're being forced into it and return the ring, although how you do that is up to you. Once you leave the Church there'll be a limo waiting outside for you. Get in it. It will bring you to me. Now, sleep well, Kisara." He whispered softly in her ear before turning to go. Just before he left he looked back at her, she was fast asleep now, but looking paler than ever. She wasn't moving except for where her chest rose and fell with her shallow breaths. He sighed before jumping off the balcony and landed on the ground with a muted thud.

_SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK _

Kisara lay trying to get to sleep but instead she just seemed more awake than before. She wasn't sure how long she lay there tossing and turning, in actuality it was only about ten minutes but to her it felt like hours. It all happened so suddenly that whenever anyone asked her about it in the future she could never really give an answer. One minute she was trying to relax in order to get to sleep, the next she felt a sharp pain on her neck, like two needles being pushed into her skin, causing her to cry out instinctively. She's struggled to get away from her attacker for a few moments but she felt herself getting weaker and she went limp, feeling as if she were completely boneless. After the initial flash when she was first bitten, the pain ebbed until all she could feel was a gentle sucking on her sensitive neck, causing pleasure to wash over her. After a while the sucking lessened and then stopped altogether. She was vaguely aware of the sensation of the 'needles' being removed and a gentle kiss being placed on the area where they had been before she was laid down again.

The person then leaned over to her ear.

"Tomorrow will be the last time that this will happen, I promise. During the wedding, when the minister asks if anyone objects, say that you do and explain that you're being forced into it and return the ring, although how you do that is up to you. Once you leave the Church there'll be a limo waiting outside for you. Get in it. It will bring you to me. Now, sleep well, Kisara." He, for it was a man's voice, whispered.

'_I know that voice._' Kisara thought before she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Vampire's Kiss**_

_Hey, so this is going to be the last chapter but I __**will**__ be doing an epilogue. I know that it was a very short fic but the timeline is very short too. I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think. I'll leave the poll for my next fic open for a couple more days to give you a chance to vote so please do. I've just found out that if you've already voted then it won't let you, if for any reason you can't vote then tell me your choices in a review or PM and I'll add them as I'm keeping a manual list too. You can tell me your choices again if you want but if it's on the same day then they won't count._

_Thanks to __**codeblueeyes987**__, of course I'd thank you for subscribing, I'm happy that you did. __J_

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__, I'm glad you liked this chapter, I wasn't originally going to have it happen like that but funnily enough it did._

_Thanks to __**Dragongal**__, I know its short but the idea is that the mother has organised everything which includes the horrible dress (which you will see in this chap). There __**will**__ be a scene or two where Seto goes after those who're forcing Kisara into the marriage but that will have to be after she's been turned._

_Thanks to __**Nightcrawlerlover**__, I'm glad you're enjoying the story._

_Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this chapter, there've been issues with my bedroom not being tidy enough for my parents (even though I'm 19!) so that's been taking up my time. Just to let you know, as well as the story with the most votes I'm also going to be doing a Yu Gi Oh and HP crossover story._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK _

_**Chapter 3**_

"_I love vampire movies. I think they are sexy._" _**Marguerite Moreau**_

When Kisara woke the next morning she was feeling very groggy, almost like she'd only been asleep for a few minutes. She thought she'd had the weirdest dream, that she'd been bitten by a vampire in the night, not realising that it was no dream. What had woken her up was not her alarm but her phone ringing. It was her mother.

"What?" She snapped, her temper at the end of its tether as it always was when she was tired.

"Now, now, Darling, don't be such a grump. You're too like your father, you really should be more like me. I was only calling to ask you to come here in an hour." Her mother's annoying, nasal voice rang out.

"Fine. Whatever." She snapped again.

"Darling can you at least _**try**_ to be civil to me?" Her mother asked.

"Considering your call woke me up and I haven't had any coffee yet, I doubt it." Kisara growled before hanging up. She'd always been like this, any time someone woke her up she glared at them angrily and was never civil until she'd had at least one cup of coffee.

An hour later, feeling much more awake and slightly more human, but no less pissed off at her mother, Kisara walked into her mother's flat.

"There you are Darling, I was worried that you weren't going to show up. Your dress is in there, go and put it on. Then my new boyfriend will drive us to the Church." Caroline giggled, pointing to her bedroom. Kisara sighed, she'd forgotten that she was supposed to get married today, and walked into her mother's bedroom. As soon as she saw the dress she wanted to be sick, it was vile. It was a big and poofy meringue-style skirt with a Barbie pink sash around her waist and bright yellow birds and flowers on it. This was to go over the top of a white satin under-dress which looked far nicer with its soft, slightly shimmering fabric and its green lace-up bodice (which clashed even more with the poofy monstrosity of a skirt). She silently slipped them on and put on the shoes that her mother had left out for her. She was almost in a trance as she walked from the room back into the room where her mother was. She vaguely heard her mother gush about how pretty she looked in the hideous dress. She didn't pay attention to the drive to the Church or to the fact that her mother's new boyfriend, Bill or Will or something, was the one walking her down the aisle. It almost didn't seem real to her.

When she got to the alter though, she was no longer in her trance-like state. She was fully aware and she was pissed off. It was the final straw for her, her mother had been using her for years and, while it annoyed her, she didn't do anything because it was her mother. But this stunt with forcing her to get married to someone she didn't even like was too much. She just wanted to run from there and never speak to her mother again, she almost did but a voice in her head stopped her.

'_No, not yet. Make her think you're going along with it and then you can burst her happy little bubble._' For some reason the voice sounded like Seto Kaiba, the same voice that she'd heard in her dream. She didn't know when she'd stopped thinking of him as 'Mr Kaiba' and started thinking of him as 'Seto' but to her surprise, something about him drew her to him. After that she paid close attention to the priest. When he uttered the words "Does anyone here today know of any reason why these two may not be joined? Speak now or forever hold your peace." She held her head up high.

"I do." She smirked.

"No dear, that bit comes later." Her mother called out.

"No, I know why me and…_**him**_…shouldn't be married." She snarled, looking angrily at her shocked mother.

"I'm being forced into this marriage by the man stood next to me and my mother. My mother has always used me but _**NO MORE**_!" She growled. She pulled the ring off the chain and threw it in Adam Phelps' face. She then turned and stomped back down the aisle and out the doors, completely ignoring the wailing and screeching of her mother, telling her to get back in there and get married.

In the Church atrium she paused and looked around. She was alone. She quickly took off the skirt, leaving only the under-dress on. She actually looked like she was wearing a completely different wedding dress and actually looked very pretty in it. She walked out the front doors and closed them before turning to face the street. There was a long black limo waiting in front of the Church which she got into carefully and it sped off. From the moment she'd entered the atrium she'd actually been in a trance-like state again, completely unaware of her surroundings. All she was aware of was whether there were people around her. She didn't realise when the limo stopped or where it stopped. She just got out and walked up a set of steps to a pair of double doors. She wasn't even aware that she opened them and walked through into a large entrance hall. A sudden scent of lemon and sandalwood made her turn abruptly and run up a set of stairs to find the source. Finally she came to a room where the scent was stronger that anywhere else. She opened the door an went inside.

_SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK_

Seto was stood in his room waiting patiently. Mokuba had gone to Yugi's for a bit, the friendship between the two was something that still baffled him. This of course, left Seto alone to wait for Kisara. Everything seemed to go off without a hitch, although he did have to subtly stop her from doing anything too soon using the telepathic link he'd forged with her when he'd first bitten her. He could smell her the instant she entered the house and it took every ounce of will power not to run down to her. Even years later he wasn't sure how he managed it but he did. Soon enough he could smell her outside his bedroom door. Slowly, almost too slowly for him. The handle turned and she walked into the room.

Seto stopped breathing and froze instantly at the sight of her. She looked beautiful in a long, flowing white satin dress with a bodice that was laced up in green ribbon. Her long black hair was curling naturally and hanging down to just past her shoulders, emphasizing her pale skin, especially with her trademark bright red lipstick. Slowly she approached him, her face blank and expressionless except for her bright blue eyes. Deep in their depths Seto could see excitement, want, need and lust as they focused on him. He still didn't move, he just waited for her to come to him. When she was only a foot away from him he spoke.

"If you come to me of your own free will then I will never let you go. You will be mine for eternity." He said sternly yet softly. She looked torn for a few moments before she closed the gap between them. Smirking slightly, Seto took her in his arms.

"You have decided." He whispered, so quietly that if she had been herself, Kisara wouldn't have been sure that she'd heard it. He pulled her tight against his body before catching her lips in a searing kiss which she responded to eagerly. His lips seemed to move of their own accord as they moved smoothly down to her throat, kissing and sucking on it gently. As he did this he manoeuvred them towards the bed before sitting down on it and pulling her onto his lap. Kisara was letting out small noises of pleasure as his lips moved across the sensitive skin on her neck and she tilted her head back in order to give him more access.

Suddenly he sank his fangs into her neck, causing her to gasp not only in pain but also in pleasure. She threaded her fingers in his hair and moaned at the sensation of him sucking her blood.

"Seto!" She gasped, her voice breathless as she clutched him to her. It didn't take long for him to drink enough blood to leave her woozy, and he could tell when that was because her body started to sway slightly. Smoothly and without removing his fangs from her neck he laid her down and hovered over her as he carried on draining her of blood. He knew instantly when he'd drained her enough, she was barely conscious and her heart was barely beating. Carefully he pulled his fangs out from her neck and laid her down. Her skin was white and cold, looking even paler next to her hair. He licked the remains of her blood from around his mouth before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He sat up then, and bit down on his own wrist, drawing blood. Holding his wrist up so that none of the blood dripped, he gently placed it over Kisara's mouth. She didn't respond. Carefully he opened her mouth slightly with an index finger. Before her mouth closed again he placed his wrist fully on her lips so that some of his blood dripped into her mouth. The reaction was instant; she grabbed his wrist with her hand, holding it to her mouth. Seto was happy that she was finally reacting how she should. He let her drink for a while but soon he stopped her by pulling his wrist out of her grasp and away from her mouth. She made a small noise of protest at the loss which caused Seto to chuckle slightly.

"You've had enough of that Dear." He smiled, not his usual smirk but a genuine smile. He kissed her on the forehead again before gently pulling the covers over her and then sitting back and waiting for her to wake up.

It was hours later that there was any change. She groaned slightly before she started writhing on the bed. Seto found this hard to watch, clearly remembering the pain he'd felt when he had been changed and hating that he was the one to cause her this pain. This continued for several moments before she suddenly arched off the bed. Once she'd fallen gently back to the bed, she was still once more except for her steady breathing. Another groan escaped her lips and her eyelids fluttered as she opened her eyes.

_SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK_

It was hours later that Kisara woke up. The first thing that she was aware of was that she was lying down somewhere soft and warm, the next thing she noticed was the scent of lemon and sandalwood. She had a vague memory associated with that scent but it all seemed like a dream. She groaned slightly in pain, she seemed to be burning from the inside out. She started writhing around from the pain, almost as if she were trying to escape from the burning flames that seemed to consume her insides. It seemed like hours that she lay there in pain until, finally, a final jolt of pain surged through her, stopping at her heart. It almost seemed to pull her up, forcing her upper body to rise before she finally fell once more. She let out one more soft groan before fluttering her eyelids open.

She didn't recognise the ceiling of the room she was in, hers was a light cream colour while this one was a sharp white. From her prone position she could see that the walls were the same white as the ceiling with a royal blue line about a foot from the ceiling. Slowly she sat up to gain more of a clue as to where she was. The first thing that drew her eye was the person sat in a chair near the bed that she was lying on. To her shock and surprise it was Seto Kaiba, and his calm cerulean eyes were watching her movements.

"Se…Mr Kaiba. Where am I?" She asked, catching herself just in time as she started to say his first name. He looked like he was about to answer but before he said anything Kisara's stomach rumbled causing him to look amused.

"You must be hungry. Wait here while I get you something to eat and I'll answer your questions." He smirked before leaving the room.

Kisara took this opportunity to examine the room she was in. Her assumption that the walls were mainly white was actually wrong, something Kisara didn't like being. The bottom half of the wall was wood panelling that was painted in the same royal blue as the line towards the top, with white panels in the middle. There was a large white set of French windows directly opposite the bed. One of them was open, causing the light white curtains to blow about in the slight breeze. All the furniture in the room was made of a dark wood, possibly dark walnut wood. There was the usual chest of drawers, wardrobe and bedside cabinets but there was also a desk and matching chair trimmed with royal blue silk, which was where Seto had been sitting when she first woke up. On the two bedside cabinets there were a matching set of silver lamps with royal blue shades. She was lying on a double bed with royal blue silk covers and a white silk sheet and pillows. There were two white doors in the room, on of which was open and led to a blue tiled bathroom, the other must lead to some corridor she assumed. On the desk sat a sleek laptop and a small collection of books. Just as she was about to get up to examine the books, Seto entered the room once more carrying a tray with food on it.

After she'd eaten she began questioning Seto closely.

"So where am I?" She started. Seto sighed slightly.

"You're at Kaiba Mansion." He replied simply. He wasn't going to give her more information than she asked for, not for any particular reason, it was just a habit. He never gave more information than he was asked for except in exams.

"Why am I here?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Why are any of us here?" Seto smiled slightly.

"Please don't get all Existentialist on me. What I mean is why am I in your home?" Kisara smirked. Seto's face seemed to suddenly turn more serious.

"You're here because that ridiculous farce of a marriage had to be stopped." He paused at this moment to look over at Kisara. She was looking at him expectantly, obviously waiting for an explanation. Seto sighed.

"I wish I hadn't had to do this, after all, I'm not exactly fond of what I am and I'd rather not condemn someone else to this 'life' but I had no other choice." He continued exasperated.

"I'm sorry, what? Would you mind explaining what on earth you were rambling about?" Kisara asked, blinking in a confused manner.

"Well…I'm a vampire." He started, watching her carefully for any sign of her famous temper.

"Look, if you're going to make fun of me then don't bother!" She growled, '_Yep, she's definitely ticked off._' Seto thought.

"I'm not making fun of you." He said seriously, shifting slightly so that valuable bits of his anatomy were out of her line of fire.

"You must be, there's no such thing as vampires or any creature that lives off the blood of others." Kisara snorted.

"Really? These aren't just for decoration you know." He smirked, revealing his fangs and tapping one of them lightly. Kisara stared and gasped.

"Wha…how…but…ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You really _**are**_ a vampire!" She seemed to be hyperventilating slightly and Seto unconsciously started to move towards her, concerned. This movement seemed to snap her out of her panicked state.

"And what am I here for? Am I simply here for you to feed off? Because if I am then I warn you, I know Aikido, Black Tiger Kung Fu and Dragon Kung Fu." She snarled. '_Fuck, I never knew how dangerous she could be. I need to do some serious backtracking._'

"That's not why you're here at all. I can safely say that I'm not going to bite you." He said, backing away slowly. By this time he was near the door she was starting to get impatient for his full explanation.

"At least not anymore…" He said softly. This caused her to narrow her eyes.

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?" She hissed. Seto looked slightly sheepish, a facial expression that Kisara would never have imagined that she would see on his face.

"For the past three days I've been biting you and today was the final bite. It wasn't to feed off of you…" He started to explain. Kisara looked wary, she didn't like where this was going.

"…it was to turn _**you**_ into a vampire." He finished before rushing out the room. On his part this was a wise idea because Kisara, who'd so far been doing a marvellous job of holding in her temper, suddenly found that she couldn't hold onto it anymore.

With a loud scream she grabbed one of the pillows next to her and threw it across the room, followed closely by another one. She threw all the bedding off the bed in this manner except the sheet, screaming all the while. She didn't throw anything else because she didn't actually want to break anything but she needed to throw something to get rid of her anger. By the time the pillows and the covers were across the room, Kisara found that her anger had pretty much dissipated. She sat cross-legged on the bed for a few moments catching her breath. Looking at the pillows and covers she sighed, and decided to get up and tidy them up. As she stood her legs suddenly buckled as she heard the door open and she would have fallen to the floor had Seto not managed to catch her.

"Careful now, you'll feel a little weak on your legs for the next couple of days." He chuckled slightly as he gently lifted her back onto the bed.

"A couple of days! But what about work?" She half screeched in panic.

"You'll be alright to walk around for short periods of time from tomorrow but you'll just need to be careful for the next few days. Besides, if you had to take some time off I'd understand, your body has to adjust to how its changed." He said soothingly. Kisara was silent for a few moments, thinking over what she wanted to say next.

"There's just one thing I really need to know right now." She said finally.

"_**One**_ thing?" Seto smirked. Kisara ignored him.

"Why me?" She continued. Seto stopped smirking abruptly.

"Do you really need to know or is it a case that you just want to?" He asked carefully.

"I need to know, otherwise I'll just lie awake." She said, her face set stubbornly.

"Fine. Well first of all, you'll still lie awake. We don't sleep." He sighed wistfully.

"What? Like the vampires in 'Twilight'?" Kisara interrupted, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Yes actually, you can get quite a bit done when you don't have to sleep." He smirked, obviously amused. Kisara crossed her arms and glared at him slightly.

"Don't try and distract me, I'd really appreciate it if you answered my question." She snapped. Seto sighed.

"The reason I bit you, and only you, is you were so different from all the other humans I encountered. You were so focused and intelligent but you didn't let that diminish your kindness. And while you took care of your appearance you didn't seem to realise just how truly beautiful you actually are." He sighed, running a hand through his chestnut hair. Kisara watched him as she thought over what he had told her, finally she made up her mind as to what she was going to do.

"Would you come here a moment?" She asked softly. Seto looked confused but complied. He sat on the edge of the bed, near enough to Kisara for her to agree that he'd done as she'd asked but far enough away so as to give her enough personal space. She moved quickly, closing the space between them and placing her hands gently on the sides of his face.

"What are you…" He started to ask but Kisara shushed him.

"Wait and see." She smiled. Slowly but gently she began caressing his face. Unable to stop himself, Seto closed his eyes and let the sensation of her soft hands on his face wash over him. Kisara was fascinated by his responses to the simple touch of her hands on his face. Before she realised what she was doing she leaned forward and gently kissed him. His response to that was sudden and fierce. He brought his arms up and pulled her against him, deepening the kiss, something which Kisara returned eagerly. Everything after that was a blur of movement as they caressed each other and removed their clothes. Neither cared that what they were doing was out of character, all they cared about was what was happening at that moment. Before too long they were both naked and lying down on the bed. Seto moved his lips from hers to gently caress her neck, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. Softly his hands began to massage her breasts and she arched into his touch, trailing her own hands over his back and chest. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss once more, he positioned himself between her legs and, with one quick thrust, he pushed himself into her. Kisara gasped slightly in pain, causing Seto's mind to clear a little.

"Kisara, are you alright? Why didn't you say something?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I expected _**some**_ pain. And it didn't really occur to me until it happened just where this was going." She replied, looking at him, her eyes soft.

"Do you want me to carry on?" He asked after a few moments. She nodded, biting her lip slightly to brace herself in case there was any more pain. To her surprise there was none, only an intense wave of pleasure that washed over her and caused her to moan. Pretty soon they were moving in sync, speeding up their actions as their climaxes approached.

Kisara came first, screaming Seto's name as her powerful orgasm hit her. She arched up into him and dug her nails into his back, drawing blood from their sharpness. Her strong response to him was what caused Seto's own orgasm, as he came, he clutched Kisara's body to him and yelled her name. As the two started to come down from their high, Seto pulled out of Kisara and rolled onto his back, pulling her across his chest. Even once they'd gotten their breath back, she lay there, content to listen to his heartbeat.

"You do realise that this means I'll never want to let you go right?" Seto said softly after a while.

"Good." Kisara smiled, looking up at him and kissing him.


	4. Epilogue

_**A Vampire's Kiss**_

_Hey, so here's the epilogue for this fic. I know it's been short but the timescale for it was short too and unlike Ian McEwan, I can't make a short timescale last for __**FOREVER! **__(Lol, you can tell I'm not a fan). By the way, I've never actually given birth so please excuse me for having vague details about that part, also what Kisara actually say is "Ow! Bloody Hell this hurts! Seto, if you try and get me pregnant again then you are going to lose valuable bits of your anatomy!" but she says it in Welsh._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ and __**Nighcrawlerlover**__, both of your reviews really made me smile. And I needed it, it'd been a long and boring shift at work that night!_

_I completely agree with this quote!_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK_

_**Epilogue**_

"_When other little girls wanted to be ballet dancers I kind of wanted to be a vampire._" _**Angelina Jolie **_

Kisara settled into her new life as a vampire easily, one of the massive changes was that Kisara had moved into Kaiba Mansion the day after she'd turned, others were a bit smaller. It turns out that they were a type of Welsh vampire known as a 'Fampir Bywiol' which only needed to drink blood once a month, on the full moon, although whether they drank human or animal blood was up to them. Kisara often opted for animal blood and Seto did the same, they both clearly remembered a time when they were human and had no wish to attack one. For most of the time they could eat normal human food, something which Kisara was insanely grateful for, it meant that she didn't have to give up chocolate.

Her mother had rung her screaming about what had happened at the wedding and complaining about how she'd been evicted by her landlord, who had also been calling Kisara trying to lure her into his bed much to Seto's annoyance. Finally sick of it Kisara decided to pay Adam Phelps a visit to get him to leave her alone. It didn't work, all it did was convince him that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. When he actually tried to sexually assault and rape her she lost her temper and threw him across the room. He hit his head on a thick metal pole and was knocked unconscious. Shocked she stared at him for a few moments before pulling out her phone and calling Seto.

"_Kisara? What's the matter, are you alright?_" He asked.

"Seto, I decided to pay Adam Phelps a visit to get him to stop calling me but things got out of hand. I ended up throwing him against the wall when he wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to attack me." She replied, her voice quite shaky. Seto was silent for a few moments.

"_What's the address and I'll be there soon._" He said soothingly. She gave him the address and hung the phone up. True to his word, Seto didn't take long to get there. As soon as he saw her he pulled her into his arms, comforting her.

"Shhh…it's alright. Let's get you home." He said softly. Once he'd gotten her settled at home with a box of chocolates and some tissues he went back to Adam's flat to deal with him. To most people, Adam Phelps disappeared three days later, he left a note saying that he was going away for a while but would be back in a couple of days. But Seto knew the truth of the matter. The police found his mangled and rotting body two weeks later, the time of death was consistent with the night everyone thought he'd disappeared.

About six months after she'd gotten together with Seto, on a Monday morning, Kisara entered Kaiba Corp feeling slightly nervous but also giddy and excited. Carefully she adjusted her outfit as she checked her appearance in the mirror of the elevator. She was wearing a white linen skirt that reached her knees and flared out slightly with lace around the bottom, a royal blue blouse with a black ribbon belt and royal blue high heels. She carried a royal blue bag with her phone, car keys, house keys and purse in it. She'd used a royal blue eye shadow as well as her normal black eyeliner, black mascara and bright red lipstick. Her usual black square glasses were on the end of her nose as she checked over her long black hair which she'd curled specifically for that day. Hidden from sight, where her dragon pendant had used to hang was a small silver Ankh that Seto had given her the day she'd been turned, it helped to hide her fangs from humans although she wasn't sure how and she decided that she didn't want to know. Around her neck, where it could be seen, was a single sapphire set as a silver necklace and she wore matching earrings in her ears. She looked professional and feminine at the same time, something which Seto found particularly appealing. The doors pinged as the elevator reached the floor below the top one, and she walked to her office. Once there she began loading everything into boxes to be moved out of the room. A noise behind her caused her to turn around. It was the other girls who worked at Kaiba Corp.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kisara Jones. Guess who just got your job." Carrie, a particularly nasty piece of work with bleached blonde hair, fake boobs and a penchant for wearing several shades of pink at once sneered.

"Janice." Kisara smirked, enjoying the look of shock on their faces.

"How do you know that? Surely it means that you got fired!" Carrie screeched.

"Actually no, I simply got promoted. I'm now just below Mr Kaiba so I'm collecting my things to move to my new office on the top floor." Kisara replied as she walked past them to the separate elevator that led to the top floor. You needed a key card to activate it and it only ran between the top two floors meaning that only those who were supposed to be on the top floor would be. As the elevator pinged open Kisara stepped inside and turned to face the shocked group that were stood in her old office. As the doors went to close she made a sudden decision and stopped the doors from closing.

"By the way. It's _**not**_ Kisara Jones anymore, it's Kisara _**Kaiba**_. The wedding was this weekend." She smirked flashing the silver engagement ring with a heart shaped sapphire that Seto had proposed to her with and the white gold wedding ring.

"WHAT? How come _**we**_ weren't invited!" Carrie screeched shrilly.

"Because my wife doesn't like you." A cold voice said behind them. They turned around to find Seto stood behind them looking unbelievably gorgeous in a dark navy suit wit ha white shirt unbuttoned at the collar with smart black shoes and a silver briefcase in one of his hands. He walked past the obviously drooling women to the elevator. Taking the box from Kisara he gave her a smile and a gentle kiss. Just before the elevator closed Kisara turned to Carrie.

"Oh and Carrie. You better back off unless you want your next period to come out of your nose." She said glaring at her with a fierceness that rivalled Seto.

As they rode the elevator together Kisara smiled to herself, she had some news for Seto. Once she'd been settled into her new office she quickly went through to Seto's.

"Are you alright?" He asked giving her a soft smile.

"I'm fine." She replied leaning down to kiss him.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem well this morning." He said anxiously.

"Seto, I'm fine. Although I _**do**_ have something to tell you." She smiled before pulling him up and over to a black leather sofa so they could sit next to each other. Seto looked at her expectantly and with such worry that Kisara couldn't find it in her heart to keep him in suspense any longer.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled, Seto seemed to go into slight shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked causing Kisara to roll her eyes.

"Pretty sure, I took the test six times _**and**_ I went to the doctors to check. I'm six weeks pregnant. Little known fact about our type of vampire, we actually _**can**_ have children." She giggled slightly at how daft he was being.

"I'm going to be a father." He smiled to himself, it was obvious that it was only just sinking in.

"Yes, you are." She said softly before kissing him passionately.

Apparently, when Seto and Kisara announced her pregnancy, you could hear Carrie and the others' annoyed screams half a mile away.

_SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK_

_**Seven Months Later**_

Kisara and Seto were sat reading in the library when suddenly Kisara felt her waters breaking.

"Um…Seto?" She said, as she stopped reading abruptly.

"Yes love?" He asked, looking concerned.

"My waters just broke." She replied, locking eyes with him. He sprang into action at her words.

"Have you got any contractions?" He asked while helping her to stand up.

"Well, I think I've been having them all day. I just assumed that they were Braxton Hicks contractions, that's all." She looked slightly sheepish as she admitted this. Seto sighed.

"And how far apart are they now?" He asked as he manoeuvred her into their bedroom.

"About every 4 minutes." She replied, letting him move her.

"Right, you stay there. I'll go and contact the midwife." He said as he gently helped her to sit on the bed. He then left the room quickly.

By the time the midwife arrived 2 hours later, Kisara's contractions were a minute apart.

"Right, you're fully dilated. It's time to try pushing." She said. Kisara could never really remember much about actually giving birth, all she could remember was that it _**hurt**_! And she remembered screaming at Seto for getting her pregnant.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean it. When they're giving birth women generally say thing they don't mean." The midwife assured him.

"I bloody _**do**_ mean it! Ow! 'n waedlyd Annwfn hon ddrygau! Seto , ai brofi a ca 'm 'n feichiog ail 'na ach yn cerdded at choll 'n ferth catiau chan 'ch anatomeg!" Kisara screeched.

Finally, two hours later little Akio Barri Seth Kaiba and Hitomi Brynna Nefertiti Kaiba were born. Once they'd been cleaned up Kisara sat in bed gently cradling Akio while Seto held Hitomi.

"He looks just like you." Kisara said, looking up from their son and smiling at Seto.

"And Hitomi looks like you." He said, smiling softly back. Suddenly his phone rang, causing the twins to open their eyes and look at the parent holding them. Carefully juggling his daughter and phone, Seto answered it.

"Hello?" He said, gazing into Hitomi's bright blue eyes.

"_Big brother? Is everything alright for me to come home now?_" Mokuba asked, sounding slightly sleepy. Kisara and Seto had agreed that they didn't want Mokuba in the house while she was giving birth, mainly because there was every possibility that she would be screaming and she didn't want to disturb him. So he'd gone to Yugi's the instant Seto had found out that Kisara was in labour.

"Yes, it's fine. We'll see you in a bit." Seto replied.

"_Ok, Big brother._" Mokuba replied before hanging up. With a little manoeuvring he managed to sit on the bed next to Kisara and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Are you alright love?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired. That's all." She smiled in reply.

"Good." He smiled back.

"I didn't mean what I said." She said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Seto asked, slightly confused.

"When I was in labour and screaming, I didn't mean it." She explained.

"Don't worry about it love." Seto smiled again before giving her a quick kiss.

It was at that moment that Mokuba burst into the room, followed closely by Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Mai. Before he married Kisara Seto would have been angry at this invasion but he simply wasn't bothered by it.

"Kisara, are you alright now?" Mokuba asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine now sweetie. Come here Mokie." She smiled back. Mokuba complied.

"Sit down next to me and put your arms like mine." She said softly which Mokuba did. Kisara then placed Akio in his arms.

"That's your nephew, Akio." She smiled as Mokuba gently held his new nephew. Carefully Seto handed Hitomi to Kisara and stood watching his wife and younger brother holding his children with a small but soft smile on his face. Joey seemed fascinated by the fact that Seto was smiling and seemed more at peace than he had in years. Kisara looked at him, a question in her eyes. Seto nodded in response to her unasked question. Kisara smiled before turning to Mokuba.

"Mokie," Mokuba turned to look at her. "Your brother and I were wondering if you would be Akio's godfather." She asked, smiling. Mokuba's eyes started to fill with tears as he nodded with a big grin on his face.

"It's big responsibility Mokie but there's no one that Kisara or I would rather have as his godfather." Seto smiled at his younger brother.

"Who's his godmother?" Yugi asked, causing Seto to look at him.

"Kisara asked her aunt in Wales." He replied, before glancing back to his family. Kisara beckoned for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Go on, ask him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." She whispered, giving Seto a pointed look. Seto nodded before turning towards the others gathered in the room.

"Yugi" He started, causing Joey's astonishment to grow even more. "Kisara and I would like to ask you to be Hitomi's godfather. I respect you as a duellist and a person." Seto asked.

"I'd be honoured, but I think Joey might have stopped breathing." Yugi grinned.

It wasn't long before the twins decided they were hungry so everyone left the room except for Seto and Kisara.

"I love you." He said suddenly, his arms around her as she breastfed the twins.

"I love you too Seto." Kisara smiled, looking deep into his eyes, glad that Seto had been able to get her out from under her mother's thumb.


	5. Review Reply for 'Guest'

_**Review Reply for 'Guest'**_

While I have removed your review because having it up is giving you more attention than you deserve, I will reply to it like this because you were a coward and left me no other option to reply to your review.

Firstly, I am aware of the fact that the canon Kisara has white hair, however I am thinking along the lines of the fact that if you have a past life, there is no guarantee that you will have the same hair colour. I am also postulating that certain events will leave an impact on your soul and thus taint what was originally a pure soul with some darkness, her black hair is a physical sign of that!

You insulting me leads me to ask, does it make you feel big and important to call someone a 'dumb fuck'? Is your life really that _**sad**_ that you feel the need to use foul language when there is no need for it? I often find that use of foul language is a sign, not only of vulgarity, but also of a lack of imagination and a lack of intelligence. But then again, that is not a certain rule.

This story is staying the way it is, other people like it the way it is and insulting me is not the way to get me to change it. When people ask nicely, I am far more likely to comply with their requests therefore, I am refusing to change it. Can I make a suggestion? Learn to write proper sentences _**before**_ you criticise someone's work! Unless your review is only one sentence long, it is imperative to have punctuation so it makes sense. Your final sentence is written in such a way that it is borderline nonsensical and not in the clever way that Lewis Carol wrote '_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_'.

Next time you want to leave a review, sign in, don't take the cowardly option. As I have stated, I will not change my story. Say 'please' and I _**might**_ consider it (although your chances are pretty slim!)

For everyone else who've left anonymous reviews and left constructive criticism in a nice way, thank you.


End file.
